Tugas
by Chiku Chiku Dei
Summary: Tugas memanggil, tapi kuota habis? Perjuangan Sasori menghadapi tugas yang diberikan guru killer–nya. Akankah Sasori menyelesaikannya, atau malah menelantarkannya?/"Terus ... perjuangan gue selama ini buat apa!"


**Tugas**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Chiku Chiku Dei**

 **.**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Genre: Humor, Parody**

 **Cast: Sasori**

 **.**

 **AU, OOC**

* * *

Sasori menghela napas. Ia mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang sedang tidak dibutuhkan dan membiarkan yang dibutuhkan di dalam tas. Tangannya bergerak marah karena resleting tasnya yang harus dibuka-tutup berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya tertutup dengan sempurna.

"Guru _killer_ itu kebiasaan kalau ngasih tugas, gak tanggung-tanggung," ucapnya kesal. Paket internet di modem dan _hp_ –nya sedang dalam masa tidak bisa dipakai, alias habis. Terpaksa, Sasori harus pergi ke warnet yang jaraknya dua kali lipat jarak rumahnya ke sekolah. Ditambah lagi, ia harus jalan kaki karena sepeda merahnya sedang dipinjam sepupunya dan waktu pengembaliannya sudah lewat dua jam dari yang sepupunya bilang.

"Mana dah malem, lagi," ucap Sasori sambil menyingkap tirai merah yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Matanya terfokus pada bulan purnama yang entah kenapa jadi mirip seperti di film _horror_. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu. Tugas dan konsekuensi yang ia terima apabila tidak mengerjakan tugas lebih menakutkan.

Sasori melangkah keluar kamar. Harusnya ia punya banyak waktu. Salahkan sahabat pirangnya, Deidara, yang memaksanya untuk menemaninya ke toko kue yang antriannya lebih baik ia gunakan untuk membuat boneka kayu, seni kebanggaannya. Ditambah lagi, sahabat pirangnya itu memaksanya makan di sana untuk mencicipi _wi-fi_ gratis. Sayangnya, _hp_ Sasori kehabisan baterai dan ia tidak membawa laptop. Jadi, hanya Deidara yang menikmati _wi-fi_ gratis di sana. Sementara ia hanya memakan kue sambil mengomel tak jelas.

Sasori menutup pintu rumah dan menguncinya. Ia menuruni tangga depan rumahnya dan memakai sandal jepit merah polos, hadiah dari Tobi untuk ulang tahunnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, di mana jam tangan hitam tersemat.

Pukul setengah delapan malam.

"Harusnya gue tadi kagak usah ikut," ucapnya, masih menyalahkan Deidara atas ketidakberuntungan yang ia terima. Tapi Author tidak meyalahkan dia ^ *tebar _Rosa sp_ *.

Sasori berjalan menuju warnet ditemani angin malam dan bulan purnama yang tidak tertutup awan. Jalanan di kompleks rumahnya tampak lenggang, mungkin karena sekarang adalah malam Jum'at, di mana banyak orang memilih untuk menonton tayangan _horror_ di _tv_ daripada keluar dan jalan-jalan seperti saat malam Minggu.

Sasori melirik gerobak siomay yang baru saja ia lewati. Pengen makan, tapi ntar kemaleman. Kalau dibungkus, ntar kedinginan. Siomaynya yang kedinginan, bukan Sasori–nya. Ia menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari gerobak siomay ke jalan di depannya.

"Sepupu kampret! Gue sumpahin sepedanya bocor di tengah jalan!" teriaknya, memasang ekspresi kesal di wajah _baby face–_ nya. Buru-buru ia tarik kata-katanya, mengingat bahwa sepeda yang dipakai sepupunya adalah sepedanya sendiri.

Sasori terus melangkah, menuju tempat yang akan membantunya menyelesaikan permasalahan yang sedang ia hadapi. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk mengelus kucing di jalan. Ingin merasakan kelembutan hewan yang memiliki peran sama seperti Gary dalam serial kartun _Spongebob_ , tetapi berakhir dengan mendapat cakaran di tangannya. Sasori kembali melangkah begitu si kucing pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mas, ada yang kosong, gak?" tanya Sasori begitu ia sampai di warnet.

"HATI GUE NIH YANG KOSONG!"

Ucapan, atau mungkin teriakan barusan, membuat Sasori mundur dan nyaris menampar wajah si penjaga warnet dengan tasnya. Penjaga warnet yang merasa kerapuhan hatinya terbongkar, menjadi salah tingkah. Ia melirik anjing miliknya yang terbangun karena teriakannya.

"Eh? _So-sorry_ , ya," ucap penjaga warnet itu malu-malu sambil menggaruk pipinya yang terhias tato segitiga merah. Penjaga warnet dengan _nametag_ 'Kiba' itu kemudian melihat komputer di depannya. "Ada, nih," ucapnya, kembali melihat Sasori.

"Nomor berapa?" tanya Sasori.

Penjaga itu kembali melihat komputernya, seakan lupa bilik nomor berapa yang kosong. "Nomor 13, Mas."

'Njirr. Serem,' batin Sasori datar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bilik yang dituju.

"Guk!"

Anjing putih dengan _nametag_ 'Akamaru' itu menggonggong, mengejek tuannya.

"Iye, gue jomblo. Kayak lu punya betina aja, Akamaru."

Ucapan penjaga warnet barusan membuat mereka berdua—si penjaga warnet dan anjingnya—tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

Sementara itu, Sasori menghidupkan kipas angin yang disediakan. Ia menggeser tombol yang ada pada kipas angin tersebut, tetapi tidak ada satupun angin yang menyapa dirinya. "Rusak, nih!" ucapnya kesal.

Sasori mengabaikan kipas tersebut dan menghidupkan komputer di depannya. _Icon_ lumba-lumba muncul. Ia segera memilih opsi dan mengisi _username_ yang diminta. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasori langsung membuka _Google Chrome_ dan mulai berselancar.

Menunggu.

Sasori me– _refresh_ laman tersebut.

Menunggu.

Sasori me– _refresh_ laman tersebut.

Menunggu.

Jarum pada jam di tangannya terus berputar. Wajah Sasori hampir senada dengan rambutnya. Ia menekan _keyboard_ dan _mouse_ keras-keras. Sementara itu, monitor menunjukkan laman putih dengan _icon_ _loading_ yang terus berputar. "Salah apa gue?" ucapnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Sasori benci menunggu.

Pemuda berambut merah tersebut segera bangkit dan keluar dari bilik warnet setelah menghentikan pemakaian komputer. Ia melangkah menuju penjaga warnet dengan raut kesal. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang.

"Kirain bakal lama, Mas," ucap penjaga warnet sedikit menyindir, tidak menyadari tatapan membunuh yang ditujukan Sasori kepadanya dan juga anjingnya.

'Lama palalu! Gue jadiin boneka, mampus lu!' batin Sasori penuh amarah. Ia segera meninggalkan warnet tersebut dan bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan—

"Ok, datang lagi!"

"GAK AKAN!"

—kembali lagi.

Wajah Sasori bertambah kusut begitu keluar dari warnet. Ia berhenti di depan pohon mangga yang terletak beberapa meter dari warnet. Tidak ada buahnya. Sasori berpikir keras. Ia melayangkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke depan begitu ia mendapatkan sebuah solusi.

"Oh, iya. Gue numpang _wi-fi_ aja di rumahnya Itachi."

Pemuda berambut merah—yang wajahnya kini sudah kembali normal—tersebut, kembali berjalan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kompleks Uchiha. Ia berharap tidak bertemu Tobi. Bisa-bisa tuh anak ngikut, lagi.

Sasori langsung menekan bel begitu ia sampai di depan rumah Itachi. Ia menunggu, namun tidak ada sahutan maupun pintu yang terbuka. Sasori kembali menekan bel dan menunggu, padahal dia benci menunggu.

"Halo? Chi? Itachi?"

Masih tidak ada sahutan.

"Woy, Keriput!"

Sasori berteriak. Ia menekan bel berulang-ulang, yang mana berakibat ia akan langsung mendapat tendangan begitu pintu rumah tersebut terbuka. Kecuali, jika tidak ada orang di rumah, maka ia akan baik-baik saja. Sasori mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Itachi. Wajahnya kembali kusut karena Itachi tidak kunjung mengangkat telepon.

" _Moshi-moshi."_

"Chi, lu di mana?"

" _Lagi makan bareng keluarga di restoran."_

'Pantes, kagak ada yang nyahut,' batin Sasori kesal.

" _Mang kenapa, Sas?"_

"Kagak, tanya doang, sih."

" _Oh, kirain ..."_

"Kirain apa?"

" _Kirain lu butuh bantuan. Biasanya lu nelpon kalau ada maunya, gitu."_

"Kampret!"

" _Yaudah, caviar gue dah dateng, tuh."_

Sambungan telepon terputus, meninggalkan Sasori yang mematung di depan pintu. Ia kembali menekan bel berulang-ulang sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia menghela napas. "Terserahlah. Gue ngerjainnya besok aja, numpang _hotspot_ sama Deidara."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori melihat gerobak siomay di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari saku celananya, hendak membeli siomay tersebut.

"Bang, beli siomaynya satu."

Penjual siomay yang memiliki bekas luka melintang di hidungnya itu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maaf, Mas. Sudah habis, hehe."

'Terus lu ngapain masih di sini? Pergi sana!' batin Sasori kesal. Ia mempertahankan raut wajahnya dan melangkah meninggalkan gerobak dan penjualnya yang sedang mengobrak-abrik gerobaknya. "Oh, ya udah," ucap Sasori _stay cool_.

"Eh, Mas! Ini bumbunya masih ada, Mas mau?"

Sasori menghadap ke belakang—

"GAK!"

—dan kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Ih! Mas itu serem," ucap si penjual sambil mendorong gerobaknya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Wajah Sasori kembali kusut begitu mengetahui bahwa sepedanya belum kembali. Ia menyumpahi sepupunya, tetapi ia tarik kembali karena hal tersebut menyangkut keselamatan sepedanya juga. Sasori menaiki tangga rumahnya. Ia hampir membuka pintu, jika saja suara familiar tidak menyapa telinganya.

 **Kring! Kring!**

"Oi!"

Sasori berbalik dan melihat sepupunya kembali bersama sepedanya. Ia segera turun dan bersiap untuk berpidato. Sasori berkacak pinggang. "Oi, Gaara! Gara-gara lu, gue ke warnet jalan kaki. Mana jauh dan lemot lagi."

Sepupunya yang baru saja memakirkan sepedanya, memberikan raut bingung. "Nama gue kayak disebut tiga kali."

"Lu dari mana, sih? Kok lama amat?" tanya Sasori, mengabaikan apa yang membuat bingung Gaara sebelumnya.

"Biasa ... main, gitu. Karena seru, gue tambah deh waktunya."

"Lu kira lagi main _ps_?"

"Gak, kok. Kenapa malah mikir begitu?"

Sasori memijat keningnya. "Lupakan."

" _Btw_ , tumben ke warnet. Kenapa, nih?"

Sasori menghela napas. Ia menceritakan permasalahan yang ia hadapi, tak lupa juga dengan kesialan yang ia temui sebelumnya. Gaara hanya mengangguk paham. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan benda yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Sasori, tetapi tidak dengan isinya.

"Nih, gue pinjemin modem gue."

Gaara menyodorkan modem dengan kuota tersebut ke Sasori. Sasori menerimanya. Ia merasa sedikit tidak enak karena sempat memarahi Gaara sebelumnya.

" _Thanks_ , ya."

"Iya. Ya udah, gue pulang dulu."

"Ok, hati-hati!"

Sasori kembali menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia mengunci pintu itu kembali dan melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dan cemilan untuk menemaninya. Sasori keluar dari dapur dan melihat jam tangannya.

Pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

Pemuda tersebut segera ke kamarnya dan menghidupkan laptop. Sasori menyolokkan modem tersebut dan mulai berselancar.

Menunggu.

Hanya tampilan yang sama dengan yang di warnet sebelumnya. Sasori menekan tombol _F5_ berkali-kali, tetapi laptopnya tidak kunjung memuat laman yang ia cari. Dengan kesal, Sasori mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi sepupunya, Gaara.

" _Moshi-moshi."_

"Gaara, kok lemot, sih?"

" _Oh, pakainya harus malem, antara jam satu sampai jam dua belas siang. Soalnya, kuota reguler–nya habis."_

Ucapan Gaara barusan membuat Sasori menghantamkan kepalanya ke kasur.

"Masa' gue harus begadang?"

" _Lah? Masa' gue? Pan lu yang butuh."_

"Bukan gitu, kampret!"

" _Terserah, deh. Gue mau tidur ganteng, dulu."_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Sasori kembali melihat jam di tangannya. Masih sekitar dua setengah jam lagi. Ia menghela napas dan membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Matanya menatap langit-langit sembari menunggu tengah malam datang.

"Kayaknya ... gue kagak punya waktu buat tidur."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori berjalan gontai menuju ruang kelasnya. Kantung mata akibat kurang tidur tercetak di wajahnya. Ia segera menidurkan kepalanya di meja begitu sampai di kelas. Sasori memerhatikan sekeliling. Beberapa orang sedang mengerjakan tugas yang membuatnya kehilangan waktu tidur berharganya, sementara yang lain sedang melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya.

Tepukan keras di punggungnya membuat Sasori bangun. Ia menatap sengit seseorang yang mengganggu istirahatnya tersebut. "Apaan sih, Hidan?!"

"Tugas dari Ibiki- _sensei_ gimana?" tanya Hidan, mengabaikan raut yang diperlihatkan Sasori padanya.

"Beres. Mang kenapa?"

Hidan menyenggol lengan Sasori. "Nyontek, dong!"

"Enak amat, lu! Nyontek Kakuzu sana!" bentak Sasori. Ia tidak terima jika hasil kerja kerasnya dicontek begitu saja.

"Kakuzu semalem begadang main _poker_ , jadinya dia baru ngerjain sekarang."

"Tunggu aja. Ntar kan lu bisa nyontek."

"Waktunya kagak cukup. Ntar Ibiki- _sensei_ keburu dateng."

"Ogah! Enak amat, lu!"

"Pelit amat, sih. Dewa Jashin tidak suka orang yang pelit," ucap Hidan sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Sementara itu, Kakuzu yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya menatap seisi kelas, merasa dibicarakan.

"Nyontek juga perbuatan yang buruk," balas Sasori sengit.

"Kan gue nyontek dalam rangka meminta bantuan."

"Ngeles aja lu!"

Hidan terus-terusan meminta contekan dari Sasori, tetapi Sasori bersikeras tidak mau membaginya. Aktivitas keduanya terhenti begitu bel masuk berbunyi. Hidan melenguh keras dan memutuskan kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Gue bilang ketinggalan aja, deh," ucapnya santai.

"Bohong, nih," sindir Sasori.

"Siapa yang bohong? Gue cuma menutupi kebenaran."

"Terserah lu!"

Kelas dalam keadaan tertib, tidak seperti biasanya. Beberapa menit telah berlalu, tetapi guru yang seharusnya mengajar di kelas tersebut tidak kunjung datang. Keadaan mulai kembali seperti semula, tetapi tidak bertahan lama begitu pintu kelas terbuka. Kelas kembali tertib. Namun, bukan guru _killer—_ Morino Ibiki—yang masuk, melainkan guru piket penyuka segala jenis ular, Mitarashi Anko.

"Permisi, ketua kelasnya mana?"

Pemuda yang memiliki banyak _pierching_ di wajahnya—Pein—segera menghampiri guru tersebut. Mereka keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan tanda tanya bagi penghuni yang ada di dalamnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Pein masuk dengan raut yang tidak mengenakkan, membuat teman-temannya was-was.

"Kenapa, Leader?"

Seketika itu juga, raut wajah Pein berubah. "Ibiki- _sensei_ kagak masuk!" soraknya.

"Terus?"

Pein _sweatdrop_. Sepertinya tugas dari Ibiki- _sensei_ telah memengaruhi pikiran teman-temannya. Ia kembali bersorak, "Ya dia kagak ngajar, artinya!"

Seolah mendapatkan kembali pikiran normalnya, seluruh penghuni kelas bersorak kegirangan. Lain halnya dengan Sasori yang meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Terus ... perjuangan gue selama ini buat apa?!"

Hidan menepuk bahu Sasori. "Jangan berjuang, berat. Kau tidak akan kuat, biar aku saja."

"Hidan ..."

"Yaudah, sini, gue nyontek!"

"Mati aja sana!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

... ok.


End file.
